Troisième mitemps
by CaptainJay
Summary: Qui perd gagne.


_Je vais vous dire comment j'en suis arrivée à cette histoire: les français ont un jeu merdique et moi, j'étais pour le Pays de Galles. Il fallait que je passe ma frustration, que je canalise mon énergie dévastatrice dans quelque chose de productif. Quoi de mieux qu'une histoire Janto? Rien! Donc, cette histoire n'est aucunement pour rendre hommage à la victoire française mais seulement pour prendre ma revanche sur ce match nullissime. Fin de note rageuse. Bonne lecteurs!^^_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jack Harkness se réveilla ce matin-là, il n'avait aucune volonté pour ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait que quelquechose n'allait pas. Quelquechose était différent et il redoutait de découvrir quoi exactement. Lui qui avait toujours hâte de se réveiller pour pouvoir observer son magnifique garçon gallois dormir, les traits apaisés par le sommeil, resplendissant dans la lueur du matin, désirait juste se rendormir jusqu'à ce que cette sensation désagréable disparaisse.<p>

Penser au sublime Ianto Jones le fit sourire, se rememorant avec plaisir les gémissements qu'avait laissé échapper son amant la nuit précédente alors que Jack se glissait profondément en lui. Il se rapellait la chaleur de la peau de son compagnon sous ses lèvres baisantes. Ce souvenir lui fit froncer les sourcils. La chaleur de sa peau. Jack savait enfin ce qui lui retournait l'estomac, et pas de la même façon que le faisait les clins d'oeil de Ianto. Le Capitaine avait froid. Il n'avait aucune sensation de chaleur entre ses bras.

Or, il aurait dû sentir une peau douce contre celle de ses bras. Il aurait dû pouvoir dessiner le creux des abdos d'un corps ferme sous ses doigts. Il aurait dû avoir des mèches brunes lui chatouiller le nez et l'odeur délicieuse d'un élégant gallois. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était la raideur du drap sous ses doigts et la froideur d'une place vide. La sensation dans son estomac se fit alors insupportable et Jack ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il y trouva ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Le vide. Même l'empreinte du corps qui aurait dû s'y trouver n'existait plus. Jack se redressa avec toute la maladresse que donne le réveil. Les sens légèrement étourdis, il écouta le silence de plomb qui l'entourait. Il n'entendait pas les gouttes d'eau frapper le carrelage de la douche, ni le ronronnement familier de la machine à café. Toute trace de Ianto semblait avoir disparu.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que Jack avait prévu de se réveiller. Même pas du tout. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était se réveiller avec un Ianto profondément endormi dans ses bras, le réveiller à son tour avec quelques baisers dans le cou et fredonner un air des années 40 à son oreille jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ouvre ses beaux yeux bleux.

Il avait déjà prévu de répondre au sourire du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci se retournerait dans ses bras et aussi de glisser sa main entre les omoplates de son amant lorsque ce dernier aurait capturé ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser de bonjour. Il avait déjà prévu de se glisser sur le jeune homme, torse contre torse, et de glisser son nez dans son cou pour sentir l'odeur exquise du Gallois. Il aurait ensuite déposer un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam alors que Ianto glisserait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Jack n'aurait eu plus qu'alors à se relever, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Le jeune homme aurait alors passer ses bras autour du cou du Capitaine et ses jambes autour de ses hanches et son patron aurait gémi à la sensation plaisante de l'éréction de Ianto appuyant fermement contre la sienne.

Jack avait déjà prévu leur début de journée, profitant d'une acalmie de la Faille pour enfin se reposer comme Ianto y avait droit. Le jeune homme s'épuisait à la tâche et s'il continuait ainsi, Torchwood le tuerait bien trop tôt au goût du Capitaine. Il était donc de son devoir de prendre soin de lui. Il se l'était promis après tout le chaos qu'avait été la vie de Ianto après la découverte de Lisa. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser ce garçon incroyable mais déboussolé pleurer la perte de la femme de sa vie, l'horreur de la folie humaine et les regards de reproches de ses collègues sans l'aider à y faire face. Cela avait été des mois longs et douloureux, fait de pleurs et de colère, mais Ianto avait réussi à s'en sortir et Jack n'en avait jamais été plus fier qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait certes dû supporter la haine temporaire de Ianto, ses reproches, son dégoût pour la vie mais il n'avait jamais regretter son choix.

Et cette promesse n'avait jamais prit fin. Voilà pourquoi il avait prévu de passer la journée à prendre soin de celui qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir appeler son amant. Reléguant ses pensées trop sombres au fond de son esprit, Jack continua à dérouler le scénario de ce jour. Il aurait donc emmené Ianto jusqu'à la cuisine du jeune homme, non sans l'embrasser pour lui faire payer le transport, et il l'aurait ensuite déposé devant sa machine à café afin de récolter la neuvième merveille du monde. Et pendant que Ianto aurait joué au magicien, le Capitaine aurait quant à lui glisser ses bras autour de sa huitième merveille du monde à lui, aurait pressé son torse contre le dos tonique de celle-ci et aurait posé son menton sur l'épaule nacrée du Gallois. Il aurait continué à fredonner l'air commencé au réveil et se serait amusé à pianoter sur l'abdomen de son amant dans le rythme de la mélodie.

Comme d'habitude, après avoir versé la première tasse, Ianto aurait humé avec déléctation l'odeur délicieuse de son café et Jack, bien qu'attendri par la vision, n'aurait pu s'empêcher de lui dérober la tasse et d'en boire le contenu sous les réprimandes de son jeune amant. Un air faussement désaprobbateur sur le visage, Jack n'aurait pas rater la lueur d'amusement dans les prunelles azur de son compagnon devant le comportement enfantin dont savait faire preuve le Capitaine. Celui-ci se serait dailleurs sûrement brûlé la langue dans sa précipitation et Ianto aurait laissé échapper un 'idiot' affectueux et aurait roulé des yeux comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était proche de la jouissance.

Après un petit moment de silence, Jack se serait élancé à la poursuite de Ianto, qui connaissant bien son amant aurait déjà pris une longueur d'avance, riant aux éclats avant de réussir à l'épingler et le coincer sur le canapé, à califourchon sur son bassin. S'en serait suivi une séance de chatouilles intense qui les aurait laissé essouflés tous les deux. Et comme d'habitude, cela aurait fini en longues embrassades, le corps de Jack se fondant dans celui de Ianto alors que les deux hommes partageaient baisers et caresses.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'un d'eux aurait proposé de partager une douche et sans savoir comment, ils se seraient vite retrouvés nus sous l'eau chaude de la douche relativement spacieuse du Gallois. Jack aimait les douches avec Ianto. L'espace était petit mais assez spacieux pour des corps à corps endiablés ou tendres. Ce que ne manquait jamais d'être ces moments partagés entre eux. Jack, toujours profondément investit dans sa mission de prendre soin de son partenaire, aurait glissait ses doigts dans la chevelure brune du jeune homme et aurait savonné sa tête dans un léger massage qui aurait fait ronronner ce dernier de plaisir. Le Capitaine n'aurait pas été en reste puisque le jeune homme se faisait toujours un devoir de rendre la pareille à son amant. Enfin, ils seraient sortis et Jack les aurait emmitouflés dans une des immenses serviettes rouges qu'il avait offert à Ianto pour cette seule utilisation. Il n'avait pas pu résister en les voyant, imaginant déjà enfouir Ian dans la chaleur du tissu en même temps que lui et le rouge profond du drap contrastant fortement avec la peau pâle du garçon. Bref, ils auraient vite fait enfilé un boxer. Même si Ianto aimait être nu contre Jack, son jeune amant n'était pas totalement à l'aise ailleurs que dans sa chambre.

La suite de la journée, Jack ne l'avait pas réellement planifié. Il suppose qu'elle aurait oscillé entre les deux activités préférés de Ianto. La première, regarder de vieux films, blotti dans le torse de Jack. Ianto était féru de cinéma. Il aimait les vieux films, les classiques du genre. Ianto semblait avoir l'amour d'une époque qui était bien avant qu'il naisse. Pas étonnant que son manteau lui plaise autant. Jack aimait le taquiner, suggérant que s'il était son amant, c'était juste parce que le Gallois avait une prédilection pour les vieilles choses. Ianto lui avait tout de même avoué qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les acteurs charismatiques de ces années, comme Gene Kelly, et que Jack possédait ce charisme indéniable et donc, qu'il avait été perdu dès le premier sourire que lui avait offert le Capitaine.

Jack, affectionnant cet aveu, avait appris à aimer ces vieux films autant que Ianto, même s'il ne pourrait jamais connaître la moindre réplique comme le faisait le jeune Gallois. Ce dernier était capable de jouer entièrement le film de mémoire. Jack aimait voir les lèvres de son amant soupirer les répliques en même temps que l'acteur à l'écran. Il était même omnibulé par le mouvement de ces lèvres qu'il aimait tellement embrasser. Il aimait poser sa tête contre celle de Ianto, joue contre joue, et sentir les mouvements de la mâchoire du jeune homme contre la sienne. Ianto était perdu dans son monde à ce moment-là. Un monde fait de chansons, de danses, de rires et d'amour. Un monde loin de Torchwood et de l'horreur qu'il avait déjà trop vu dans sa jeune vie. Un monde à lui mais dont il avait offert la clé à Jack. Et un monde où Jack aimait se perdre.

La seconde activité préférée de Ianto était beaucoup plus physique. Et elle offrait à Jack un rôle beaucoup plus actif. Comme pour les films, Ianto soupirait des mots à travers ses belles lèvres. Mais ce n'était plus que des répliques qui lui appartenaient. Lorsque Jack embrassait son corps tout entier, caressait la moindre parcelle de son être, c'était un monde qu'ils avaient construit à deux et qui leur appartenaient à eux seuls. Ianto aimait osciller entre ces deux mondes où Jack était simplement Jack et Jack aimait osciller entre ces deux mondes où Ianto était son Ianto.

La journée aurait dû se passer ainsi et pourtant, Ianto n'était pas là. Jack n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où était Ianto. Depuis cette année passée entre les mains d'un tortionnaire avide de pouvoir, Jack avait le besoin de savoir que Ianto ne risquait rien. Qu'il n'avait pas été capturé par un monstre et abbattu froidement devant lui, son beau visage ravagé par les larmes et le sang et le regard tellement vide, ce regard qui hantait encore les nuits de Jack et qui le faisait s'accrocher désespérément au jeune homme dans son sommeil. Ianto ne disait rien et se contentait de le serrer contre lui, de le bercer discrétement et de faire en sorte que Jack puisse sentir les pulsations de son coeur et sentir son souffle contre son oreille. Ianto savait que Jack savait ce qu'il faisait mais il ne demandait rien et Jack ne le remercierait jamais assez de ne pas lui faire revivre ce cauchermar. Depuis son retour, Ianto faisait toujours en sorte que Jack sache où il était pour ne pas avoir à revoir la lueur de panique dans les prunelles de son patron. Le Gallois ne supportait pas de voir son amant aussi désemparé, c'est pourquoi il faisait attention de lui éviter tout cela.

Jack souffla doucement, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur qui commençait à s'anarchiser. Il passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de la panique qui prenait possession de chacun de ses muscles. Il rejetta le drap sur le côté et posa ses pieds au sol, se redressant, fébrile. Il se glissa dans son sous-vêtement rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre, scandant le nom de Ianto à plusieurs reprises d'une voix mal assurée, attendant en vain une réponse qui n'arrivait pas. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il ferma les yeux devant le vide avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une tâche bleue. Il s'approcha de la cafetière, pleine, et vit un post-it avec un smiley dessiné dessus. Jack retrouva enfin un rythme normal dans sa respiration et laissa même échapper un rire nerveux en décollant le morceau de papier. L'écriture familière de Ianto le soulagea, le jeune homme l'avait rassuré avec ce simple message. Ianto allait bien. Personne ne l'avait enlevé. Pourtant Jack n'était pas totalement détendu. Il ne le serrait que lorsque son amant serait de retour ici, dans ses bras.

Jack se versa une tasse de café, humant l'arôme de son précieux sésame dans une imitation exemplaire de son compagnon avant de s'enfuir sur le canapé. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour du jeune homme et pour ne pas que les pires des scénarii se jouent dans sa tête pendant ce temps-là, il attrapa le livre qui traînait sur la table basse après que Jack ait interrompu le Gallois dans sa lecture la vieille.

**...**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Jack entendit le bruti familier d'une clé tournant dans la serrure et il abandonna rapidement sa lecture pour tourner son regard vers la porte. Il se redressa prestement et Ianto eu à peine le temps de franchir le seuil qu'il était écrasé dans une étreinte à la fois féroce et tendre. Bien que légèrement surpris, le jeune homme se hâta de répondre à l'embrassade de son Capitaine, sentant la frustration qui l'habitait plus tôt le quitter alors qu'il plongeait son nez dans le cou du plus vieux pour s'imprégner de ces phéromones du 51ème siècle qu'il affectionnait tant. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant Jack trembler et mit quelques secondes à en comprendre la raison.

"Désolé." murmura Jack, le regard fuyant, en se reprenant et reculant pour laisser de l'espace à Ianto qui referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

"C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurai dû te dire où j'allais." sourit tendrement le jeune homme en attirant de nouveau Jack dans ses bras avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. "Mais sache que je n'irai nul part...ou du moins que je rentrerai toujours étant donné que c'est mon appartement." ajouta-t-il avec sa répartie légendaire.

Jack lâcha un rire timide avant que Ianto n'attire son visage vers le sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le Capitaine se laissa faire, laissant l'apaisement habituel des baisers de Ianto lui redonner enfin le calme pour soulager toutes les tensions que son corps avait accumulé depuis son réveil. Le Gallois se détacha de lui avec un sourire affectueux et Jack le remercia de sa discrétion quant à son épisode de panique stupide en posant la main qui reposait sur sa joue, sur la sienne.

"Où tu étais?" demanda Jack comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

"Je suis allé au pub voir le match de rugby avec Rhys et Andy." répondit Ianto avec un sourire sincère.

Jack lui rendit son sourire. Il appréciait de savoir que Ianto pouvait encore être un gallois normal, se passionnant pour le moindre match de rugby et partager des bières devant le jeu. C'était des moments que Ianto avait besoin de vivre sans Jack, et ce dernier le comprenait parfaitement. Le jeune homme avait trouvé en Rhys et Andy, deux partenaires de match qu'il appréciait beaucoup et il était déjà arrivé à Jack de venir assister à un match avec eux. Il s'était beaucoup amusé devant la familiarité et la passion galloise pour ce sport. Ces trois-là, ensemble devant un match était un spectacle assez comique.

"Verdict?" demanda Jack, haussant un sourcil amusé.

"On a perdu d'un tout petit point!" s'exclama Ianto, se lançant alors dans une explication pour lâcher toute sa frustration.

Jack ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite après avoir remarqué la tenue de son jeune amant. Vêtu d'un jean sombre et baskets blanches, ce qui avait attiré son attention était sans nul doute l'ample t-shirt rouge affublé du numéro 25. D'un rouge vif, ce bout de tissu faisait ressortir la peau nacrée du jeune et lui donnait l'air d'un jeune adolescent. De plus, d'une taille trop grande, le tissu révélait la base de la nuque de son amant, exactement l'endroit où Jack adorait déposer ses lèvres avant de sucer et grignoter la peau du Gallois. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer les mêlées que lui et son compagnon, simplement vêtu de ce t-shirt, joueraient dans le lit, ou à n'importe quel autre endroit. Jack ne résisterait jamais à cette vision d'un Ianto diablement sexy dans cette tenue.

"Nouveau t-shirt?" interrompit-il son compagnon dans sa tirade.

"Oh! Ce sont Rhys et Andy qui me l'ont offert." déclara-t-il, rougissant légèrement avant de se retourner pour montrer le dos du t-shirt marqué d'un 'JONES'. "Il ne nous a pas vraiment porté chance contre les Français." murmura-t-il, déçu, faisant de nouveau face à son patron.

Jack ne résista pas bien plus longtemps et aggripa le jeune homme aux cuisses. Celui-ci, comme un réflèxe, les passa autour des hanches de son amant, surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Ni une, ni deux, Jack l'entraînait déjà dans la chambre avant de le balancer sur le lit et de se laisser peser de tout son poids sur le corps tonique du Gallois. Ianto pu alors voir le sourire carnassier qu'arborait son Capitaine, à peine à quelques millimètres de son visage.

"Prêt à prendre ta revanche, _mon joli garçon_?" souffla Jack, ses derniers mots dans un français impeccable, faisant naître un ouragan de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

Celui-ci n'eut dailleurs pas le temps de répliquer, Jack considérant sa réaction comme la réponse qu'il attendait, avant que le Capitaine ne parte à l'assaut de sa nuque et du point sensible qui l'éléctrisait à chaque fois que son amant y posait ses lèvres. Sentant la perte de contrôle proche, Ianto eu tout de même le temps de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais connue plus belle troisième mi-temps que celle-ci alors que Jack posait une main sur son poignet pour l'empêcher d'ôter son t-shirt.

**E.N.D**


End file.
